speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcy
Marcy (also known as Lindsey) is a character from Species II. History (film) In the film version, Marcy was a woman that engaged in a sexual encounter with Patrick Ross on the night of a fundraiser/party. She makes out with Patrick in a secluded lounge when Patrick is called away to give a speech at a fundraiser. She invites Ross up to her hotel suite after the speech. When the speech is done, Patrick arrives to the suite, seeing Marcy accompanied by another woman introduced as her sister, claiming that the two women share everything together. Shortly afterward, Marcy has intense sex with Patrick while her sister amorously watches the two sexual partners. As they both orgasm, Patrick ejaculates into her while Marcy refers to her sexual partner as a hero. She then moves off the bed as her sister expresses a turn to have sex with Patrick. As Patrick and her sister begin the love-making gyrations, Marcy blissfully heads for the adjoining bathroom. In the bathroom, Marcy examines herself in the mirror and begins to notice something unusual with her body. As Patrick's sexual intercourse continues with her sister, Marcy suddenly gasps as she clutches onto her stomach which begins to swell as she feels movement inside. Terrified, she screams and backs away from the bathroom counter and falls against the walls. Unable to do anything except scream, her stomach had distended completely, splitting open to reveal a human-alien offspring emerging from her. Once she has given birth to her and Patrick's offspring, she dies from the accelerated pregnancy and birth, survived by said offspring. History (novelization) In the novelization interpretation, Lindsey is a younger, blond-haired woman who encounters Patrick Ross at the fundraiser. She comes onto Ross just as Patrick is about to go give a speech. She then invites Patrick to her hotel suite like in the film, and is there to introduce a dark-haired woman she says is her sister. Shortly afterward, Lindsey has just finished having sex with Patrick and moves off the bed to go to the bathroom and allow her sister to have a turn with Patrick. In the bathroom, it's revealed that her "sister" is really her best friend from college, and that they would every now and then go after unreachable men using their charms, often on a dare. As she hears her friend and Patrick enjoying themselves, Lindsey makes a move toward the bathroom door, intending to join them in a threesome, but begins to feel nauseated and like she's going to throw up. She then sees that her belly has distended and backs against the wall, sliding to the floor. Screaming upon the splitting of her stomach and the sight of the alien infant, she passes away five seconds later. Relationships Marcy's Sister/Claudia According to the novelization version, Lindsey's sister was her best friend from college, not her real sister actually. They had often dared each other to go after the men around the campus during their time in college, succeeding in seducing most in the hierarchy. At the fundraiser, they set their eyes on Patrick and do the same. In the novelization, she was waiting for Patrick with her best friend in the hotel suite on the bed, clad in only matching, silk lingerie. In front of Patrick, she reached over and ran her hand slowly up her friend's thigh, sliding her fingers beneath the line of fabric at the hip joint and her friend shuddered, suggesting that they may have had lesbian experiences when they were with other men. Patrick Ross It's unknown how they met in the film version, but the novelization version shows that she came on to Patrick Ross prior to the speech at the fundraiser and then invites Patrick up to her hotel suite. She was clad only in nearly matching silk lingerie with her sister when Ross arrives. There, she introduces Patrick to her "sister" and they engage in sexual intercourse. Once they're done, she declares Ross a hero and allows her "sister" to have sex with Ross while she goes to the bathroom. In there, we discover that the both of them were just looking to sleep with the astronaut like they had done with other men. She ends up impregnated by Patrick and being the indirect result of her death as she brought Patrick's firstborn child into the world. Her son She doesn't really have a relationship with her and Patrick's son. After being impregnated by Patrick, she immediately gives birth to the child in the bathroom and dies shortly after. Her pregnancy with him being the direct result of her death, and the acceleration of the gestation causing her belly to burst open to release the hybrid. Quotes * "Lincoln suite, upstairs. Hurry." * "It's open." * "Come on in." * "My sister decided to join us." * "We share everything. Together." * "Aah! God!" * "You are a hero." * "Oh, god!" * "Oh, my god! Ohh! No!" * "It's open." (Novelization) * "We've been waiting for you." (Novelization) * "I'd like you to meet my sister." (Novelization) * "We share everything." (Novelization) * "Oh, my God." (Novelization) * "You really are a hero." (Novelization) * My goodness, but that man could move! (Thought from Novelization) * That silly girl, the whole dorm had always known when she made orgasm. (Thought from Novelization) * What the hell. (Thought from Novelization) * No one ever said I couldn't join in. (Thought from Novelization) Trivia * She is credited as The Debutante but her name Marcy is revealed in the movie when her sister screams for help. * In both the movie and novelization versions, she is unique for being the first human woman to bear hybrid offspring. * Excluding the comic series Species: Human Race, she shows what befalls any human woman impregnated by a male of the alien species: A feeling of nausea, breast discomfort, some stomach pain, sweating, rapid distension of the stomach as the unborn hybrid fetus develops quickly, belly bursting, and eventually death. * In the novelization, her name is Lindsey. * In the novelization, Claudia is her best friend and not her sister. * In the film's televised version, the bathroom scene is edited to feature Marcy holding her stomach and screaming as the scene cuts to Eve in her room being monitored. * In the film version, she's the only known sexual partner of Patrick to have a mole located on her body (her back in this case). * Debutante is an alias she used in the film version when she and her sister engaged in sexual intercourse. Gallery Species-ii (13).jpg|Marcy and her sister with Patrick Ross Speciesii2.jpg|Marcy with her sister "to join us." Patrick And Marcy in Bed.jpg|Marcy in bed with her lover; the latter ejaculated into the former. 7 b 673225.jpg peace.png Debutante 3.png massage.png Debutante2.png Debutante 5.png vlcsnap-2016-04-25-22h20m22s204.png Debutante belly -01.png Reaction.png Debutante_belly_-02.png vlcsnap-2016-04-25-20h00m53s101.png 스피시즈 2.avi 001365197.jpg|Marcy's screaming "Ahhh!" to her pregnancy. Image.png 2image.png 4image.png Cimage.png Fimage.png Belly_bursting.png Species2 6.png File:Species_2,_Birth_of_the_Debutante's_hybrid_child.jpg a001388470 (7).jpg 18380144_125769581311810_5458334006451896320_n.jpg Marcy and Patrick Kiss.gif 12.gif Sp4.gif|Patrick opens the door, revealing Marcy and Marcy's sister Sp5_2.gif|"Come on in." Marcy says. Sisters.gif 15.gif 16.gif 111000.gif bandicam1.gif Ejaculation(2).gif Debutante01.gif Anigif.gif 33003333.gif Scream.gif|Marcy's screaming (original movie scene) File:Extended Scream.gif|Marcy's screaming (extended deleted scene) anigifaa.gif anigif1000.gif anigif2.gif anigif3.gif anigif4.gif 20171118_082816.gif Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Humans Category:Mother Category:Deceased Category:Characters